1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a wireless remote-controlled searchlight, and more particularly to a wireless remote-controlled searchlight has a hand-held manipulator with a wireless receiver installed inside for having the receiver's assembling position outside and away from the searchlight.
2. Description of Prior Act
An example of a remote-controlled searchlight as shown in FIG. 1 is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,057 to J. L. Williams, which is disclosed the remote-controlled searchlight permanently mounted to a supporting surface, such as the roof of a car or the deck of a boat, and a remote-control box capably being placed inside of a vehicle to permit the vehicle operator to switch the searchlight on and off as well as to undergo sweeping movement in both vertical and horizontal directions.
In this patent there is described a searchlight 10 which comprises a lamp housing 20 constituted by an upper housing 21 and a lower housing 22 with an integrally formed ring gear 25; a base means 30 for mounting the lamp housing 20, which has a flange 31 with several holes 32 formed for permanently mounting the base 30 by means of screws to a supporting surface for the searchlight 10; a lamp means 40 mounted in the lamp housing 20 for vertical movement, which includes a bulb housing 41 with a bearing means for mounting in the lamp housing 20 and a vertical gear member 43 integrally formed on back of the bulb housing 41; a vertical drive means 50 mounted in the lamp housing 20 for vertically driving the lamp means 40, which includes a reversible gear motor 51 having an output shaft with pinion means 52 for engaging the vertical gear member 43 of the lamp means 40; a horizontal drive means 60 mounted in the base means 30 for driving the lamp means 40 and lamp housing 20 in a horizontal plane less than 360 degrees, which includes a reversible gear motor 61 having an output shaft with a pinion means 62 for engaging the ring gear 25 of the lamp housing 20; and an electrical cable 70 with leads 71, 72 and 73 as power source extended from the lamp housing 20 and the base means 30 into a remote-control box placed inside of a vehicle, so that a bulb installed in the bulb housing 41 is connected by leads 71 to a 12-volt DC power source, the reversible gear motor 51 is connected by leads 72 to a 12-volt DC power source and the reversible gear motor 61 is connected by leads 73 to a 12-volt DC power source.
The remote-controlled searchlight 10 mentioned above is very convenient in use, but the remote-controlled searchlight 10 can not be remotely operated by wireless remote control, and the remote-controlled searchlight 10 is short of a waterproof cover to prevent rain water from seeping into the interior of the remote-controlled searchlight 10 through a gap 28 is existed in between the lamp means 40 and the lamp housing 20, so that the remote-controlled searchlight 10 is easily happened to break down under stress of weather.
Another example of a “wireless remote-controlled searchlight” is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,989 to Gohl et al. Although most mechanical structures of the wireless remote-controlled searchlight are similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,057 mentioned above, the remote control for the searchlight is preferably provided by a hand-held multi-channel radio transmitter and a locally mounted receiver contained within a lamp housing of the searchlight. The transmitter and receiver circuits control the reversible gear motor in the lamp housing for vertical and horizontal rotational movement of the lamp and the power to the lamp filament.
However, due to the receiver mounted inside the lamp housing of the searchlight and closed to the reversible gear motor, the RF transmitted from the transmitter is easily jammed by interference from the reversible gear motor, resulted in the wireless remote-controlled searchlight is frequently hard to remotely control by wireless control.
For improving the “wireless remote-controlled searchlight” mentioned above, the applicant had been filed an U.S. application Ser. No. 11/205,070 which invented and disclosed to a “searchlight improvement structure” comprising an electrical cable with four leads to supply power source for the searchlight, a RF receiver with an antenna inside which is assembled on the electrical cable to have its assembling position outside and away from the lamp housing and the base means, and two separated wireless transmitters each having an on/off switch and a four-way directional control switch, wherein one of the wireless transmitters is connected by leads of the electrical cable and the other wireless transmitter is powered by a replaceable internal power supply. Due to the RF receiver installed outside and away from the lamp housing and the base means to prevent from radio interference caused from the vertical and horizontal drive means of the searchlight, the advantage of the invented “searchlight improvement structure” is then easy to wireless remotely control with great precision.
With the instant invention, it is a further advanced improvement to the “searchlight improvement structure” of the U.S. application Ser. No. 11/205,070 mentioned above.